Do you have a trust fund
by ellekinser
Summary: What would happen if Logan, Colin, and Finn have known Rory her whole life? What would have if, after they got kicked out of a boarding school, they went to visit Rory while she was practicing for her Debutante Ball? This is the way I wanted to show to
1. Chapter 1

Do you have a trust fund?

What would happen if Logan, Colin, and Finn have known Rory her whole life? What if they were great, close friends? What would have if, after they got kicked out of a boarding school, they went to visit Rory while she was practicing for her Debutante Ball? This is the way I wanted to show to go.

Things to know:

Lorelai call the guys BSB: boarding school boys

The guys go to a boarding schools in New England. The current one only like a hour outside of Hartford. Their parents travel a lot that is why they go to boarding schools.

The regular attend society parties in Hartford on behalf of their parents

Lorelai and Rory also attend the parties

Rory will be a little more outgoing around the guys but will still be shy when they aren't around.

The guys are also good friends with Tristan


	2. doing it

A.N. Ok here it the first chapter. I like up until the last paragraph i didn't want to go to far into the day because that would make the chapter way to long so i cut it in half, well more that half. I hope you like. I also want to thank all reviewers and remember to tell me what you think, Love it Hate it anything. I love to know how it can be better

Rory was going to her grandparents house after school. She wanted to get the book that her grandfather had for her. The maid let her in and she walk towards the study, but she saw her grandmother on the patio and went to say 'hi' but her grandmother's DAR friends were there and it was to late to leave. They asked her all these questions, wanting her to walk. Is that your real nose? They suggested that she should be a debutante. The women wanted to know how she would look in a Deb. Dress, Emily went and got Lorelai's old dress and Rory tried it on, Emily asked if Rory would be interested in going to the Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution Debutante Ball that is the next week.

"I'm coming out." Rory told her mom, Lorelai Gilmore.

"Out of what?" Lorelai asked distractingly

"Out into society." Rory said guiltily

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused

"I went to Grandma's house after school- " Rory started but Lorelai cut her off

"- Okay, right away, bad."

"- And, um, her DAR friends are all there and they're talking about this debutante ball that's being thrown."

"Oh no."

"And when I got back from Grandpa's office, they all invited me out onto the patio."

"You didn't. You agreed to be a Deb." Lorelai whined

"Yes" Rory said.

"Alright, I guess I'm suppose to help you get ready for it right

"Please?" Rory said with a pout.

"Okay, let me go call you Dad."

"Why?"

"The dad is suppose to walk with you" Lorelai went to go call Christopher.

"Next question who will be my escort?" Rory asked

"Dean" Lorelai said like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"He won't want to do that"

"Well you will just have to work your womanly wiles and convince him."

"you are the one with womanly wiles, remember"

"Yea well either that or I will call on of the BSB and have them do it."

"Logan, Colin or Finn swore that they would NEVER be a escort at a Deb. Ball" Rory said with a slight smile.

Ever since she started Chilton she has been thinking of the guys a lot. They had met at one of her grandparents parties when they were about five. They all clicked and became good friends. The guys use to be regulars in Stars Hallow but since Rory started Chilton, they haven't been there since she was busy studying and during breaks the were sent to whatever country their parents were in. She like the person she was when they were around. She was more laid back, she really came out of here shell. She was glad that people from Chilton never went to the same society parties that the guys went to or they wouldn't call her Mary anymore. Not that she was slutty, she was just different. The guys knew her so well they knew how to bring out any part of her personality.

Logan, Colin, and Finn were getting bored. They were really starting to miss their great friend Rory Gilmore. She was the only constant girl in their group. They haven't seen her since she went to Florida to visit them, they boys parents were all vacationing there. The guys decided that since they were going to be in Hartford to visit a friend of theirs, Tristan Dugrey, that they would head down to Stars Hollow and check in on the Gilmore girls.

"Don't you think we should call them before we just drop in" Colin asked

"No, I want to surprise my mistress" Finn said, he and Lorelai have a inside joke about he is the exotic boy toy and she is the mistress.

"Yea I agree with Finn. We should just stop by and if they are busy then they will ask us for a rain check, besides if we call Rory will probably say she will be studying." Logan said

"Alright I guess I'm outnumbered. Do you think we should take Dugrey with us, he's been a little iffy since his _Mary _proclaim her hatred for him" Colin asked

"Yea, hey maybe he and Ace would hit it off." Logan said

"Doesn't Rory already have a boyfriend" Finn asked

"Yea I think they got back together, but how close can they be we know nothing about him except that they are together. No name, nothing" Logan reasoned, _Surely, Ace wouldn't be that serious about a guy with out us, or at least me, meeting him._

The Dugrey Mansion driveway

"Hey, Dugrey, how's it going?" Logan asked when he pulled up to his friend's house.

"Hey, man, not much. What are you guys doing here?" Tristan replied

"What's the matter mate, don't wanna see us" Finn said with a pout.

"God, Finn, you are such a girl, and it's just that you usually call before hand."

"Well it was a spur- of- the moment thing" Colin explain.

"Yea and we wanted to go see Ace" Logan said " and we thought that since you haven't met her yet that you should come."

"Yea, alright, let's go" the guys hopped into Finn's SUV and went towards Stars Hallow.

Meanwhile in the Hollow

Dean, Lane and Rory are on the couch watching TV, Rory is trying to convince Dean that wearing a tux is cool. Dean's not buying it. Rory has resorted to watching BattleBots with him for a month.

:honk honk:

"DAD!" Rory gets up and runs to see her dad

"Hey ,missy, a lady never runs to meet a gentlemen caller" Christopher mock scalds Rory

"Sorry, but I chose to keep some of my wild ways." Rory said haughtily

"Oh, hey, it's about time for you dance lesson at Patty's" Lorelai says

Rory goes back into the house to get Dean and go to Patty's


	3. Chapter 3 they meet

A.N: Sorry for the delay but my brain would not work. It's not the best chapter but I still like it. So some of the common questions were:

Will this be Rogan: Yes, but I might throw so Troy inthere just for fun.

Will the BSB's like Dean: They will be civil, but if he yells at them then they will defend them selves.

I am blown away by the response. My ego has just gone through the roof (J/K) I hope i didn't let you guys down with this chapter.

Rory and Dean had been practicing for 3 hours. The dance lessons were terrible, Dean was doing badly, he kept stepping on her foot and could not lead. Rory kept thinking that maybe she should have tried to call Logan and see if he would escort her, since it was his world. She knew if Logan, or even Colin or Finn, were to escort her, then she would be a lot calmer about coming out. Dean wasn't apart of that would, he hates to be in a tux and doesn't do ballroom dancing.

_Maybe Dean isn't the right guy for me._ Rory thought. She had been having theses thoughts since they got back together. _Maybe I should have given Tristan a chance. _She regretted getting back together with Dean; she really wished she went with Tristan to the concert. Rory really did like Tristan but only because he reminded her of Logan.

After, the thousandth time Dean looked down to see where Rory's feet were and counting aloud, Miss Patty interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"Now, keep counting in your heads. Look each other in the eye. Dean, are you leading?"

"I don't know, I can't tell who is leading or what." Dean yelled out of frustration.

"Okay, no need to yell, just remember to spot, if you don't spot during ballroom dancing you will get dizzy." Miss Patty said as Christopher and Lorelai walk in.

"Who needs a break" Chris asked, after seeing his daughter wince in pain.

"Okay, take five, but don't sit down because your muscles will get cold." Miss Patty said, then went outside

GG

As Miss Patty reaches the steps, a Black SUV parks in front of Doose's Market, and four handsome young men step out, two blondes about the same built, one average height brunette and one tall dark brunette. The 4 guys look over to Miss Patty and then a blonde says something to the others and then the average height brunette and the taller blond walk to Luke's and the other two walk to Miss Patty's.

GG

"How's the dance lesson going?" Chris asked.

"Not so good, we can't seem to get it." Rory said

"It's not your fault. Ballroom dancing is a wonderfully sexist thing. Any woman can do it; all she needs is a strong male lead. No offense Dean." Chris said, as two young men walk into the studio. Chris takes Lorelai's hand and tries to get her to dance, but she stumbles.

"Well almost any women" Chris says teasingly

"I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready. I want a do over." Lorelai says whiny

"Okay, Okay. May I have this dance?" Chris says as he bow and offer is hand.

"I don't know, do you have a trust fund. Always make sure." Lorelai said the last part to Rory. Lorelai and Chris begin to expertly dance around the dance floor. Dean and Rory try to mimic what they are doing but fail miserably. At that point, the two guys decided to make their presence known.

"May I have this dance?" the blonde asks in a bow.

GG

Finn pulls up his SUV in front of the market and they all got out.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Finn said as he was looking around

"How do we get to Report Girl's house?" Colin asked.

"We don't need to go to her house, she's in there. Colin, you and Tristan go into the Diner and get coffee for everyone. Finn and I will go to Miss Patty's." Logan said as he and Finn began walking.

They reached the studio, and observed the dance lesson. _Rory would be doing good if she had the right male lead_, Logan thought. Logan saw Chris talk about how a waltz if a sexist thing and try to get Lorelai to dance and she stumbles then ask for a do over and he properly asks her to dance, Lorelai make a comment about making sure they have a trust fund. Logan decided to make his and Finn's appearance known

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked while offering his hand.

"I don't know. Do you have a trust fund. My mom told me to always make sure" Rory said while moving out of Dean's possessive embrace.

"Ace, I got a trust that rivals yours." Logan said with a grin, while taking Rory's hand and twirling her around the dance floor. The way they swayed to the music, not thinking just moving, it was as if they have done it a million times. Everything seizes to exist. The way Logan held Rory; you could tell they were comfortable in each other's presence. They forgot about everything and everyone much to Dean's dismay. They locked eyes and you could feel the sexual energy oozing from them. Dean was getting angrier by the minute. Finn decided to step in and try to break the staring contest

"Lorelai, my mistress, dance with me," Finn said very loudly, right near where Logan and Rory were dancing. The couple didn't even flinch. Dean was seeing red.

"Rory, what the hell?" Dean yelled as he stalked to the couple and grabbed Rory's wrist, effectively ending the staring contest

"What?" Rory asked innocently

"What! I've watched my girlfriend stare at some guy for the past five minutes," Dean yelled

"Dean, we were just dancing. Logan is a great friend I have known him for years, just like I've known Finn and Colin. If you want to pull all the possessive crap, then leave." Rory said calmly said

"I'm not leaving" Dean spat out

"Fine, then quit being all possessive, because it's either you accept them as my friends or we're done." Rory stated calmly Dean just nodded

"Where is Colin?" Rory said calmly, directly the last part to Logan.

"Colin is right here. Hey Reporter Girl" A voice from behind, Colin, carrying 10 cups of coffee.

"Hey Colin" Rory said while walking over to give him a hug

"Oh, Mary, I'm hurt. Where's my hug?" Tristan said with a pout

"Sorry, Bible Boy, I only hug guys that know my name" Rory said with a smile

"Colin doesn't know your name, he called you Reporter Girl" Tristan retorted

"Fine, but at least his nickname is based on my sexual status." Rory said, and gave him a hug.

"I'M HURT LOVE. YOU HAVEN'T SAID A THINK TO ME. YOU MIGHT JUST DRIVE ME TO THE BOTTLE" Finn yelled ever the dramatic.

"I'm sorry my exotic boy- toy come her I'll give you some lovin'" Rory said

"Rory, god, around these guys you're tuning into a little slut." Dean yelled

"HEY!" all the guys yelled: Colin, Logan Chris, Finn, Tristan.

"You don't need to speak to my daughter like that" Chris said

Logan stalked over to Dean, and in a low and dangerous voice said:

"You better watch who you call a slut. Right now you got 5 guys that wouldn't waste a second to beat your ass. Now you either drop the caveman act and let her be herself: leave: and you last choice, stay, keep acting the way you are and found out just how long it will take us to beat your ass. Either one is fine with me." Logan straightened up but then added "Oh, yea. You won't be needed here anymore. I'm going to escort Ace to her Debutante Ball"

"What makes you think Rory would even want you to escort her? She asked me, if you are such good friends with her as you say, then why didn't she ask you?" Dean said in a smug way, smirk and all

"Wipe that smirk off your face. She didn't ask me because I always complain about them and she didn't want to but me through it or make me feel obligated to go. But she didn't ask me I volunteered" Logan said smugly

"What makes you so sure" Dean said through gritted teeth

"I know Ace, she wanted to ask Colin, Finn or myself to this thing along but she thought we wouldn't want to but would say yes to make her happy."

"Instead of being smug about it why don't you ask Rory to make sure that's what she wants?"

"Alright. Ace, would you like me to escort you?" Logan asked

" Well honestly, yes. But, you don't like these types of things." Rory said in a shy voice.

"It's fine, Ace if you want me to I will."

"Well then, we must practice." Rory said

"May I have this dance." Logan asked. They couple began to waltz. Just as before they were in perfect harmony. Lorelai and Chris were taken back to their younger years. Colin and Finn were thinking about how Logan had fallen so hard for the resident Ace Reporter and Rory had for the resident Casanova. Dean on the other hand was fuming. He didn't like that his girlfriend was so comfortable in another guy's arms. Tristan wasn't sure how he felt, apart of him was jealous that Logan was dancing with his Mary. But another was happy that they seemed to be in love and happy, and that it was pissing Dean off. Oh, yea this will be a interesting when the BSBs com to Chilton.


	4. Chapter 4 Luke's

Elle Ramblings: I AM GETTING OLD. Today I turn 18. WOW. My friends deemed it right to come into my house at 7 in the morning a wake me up. If I wasn't the oldest then i would be expecting them to kidnap me tonight and make me go to a strip club or something like that. That is probaly to much info, but i just wanted to say.

A.N. So here is the next chapter. I love this one. I just realized i haven't thanked any reviewers. I feel so bad, you guys are great, you give me an ego boost. YOU ARE AWESOME. and I'm open to suggestions on what you want to happen. I'm doing this for you guys. Anyway here is the chapter

* * *

Logan and Rory had been dancing for an hour, when Lorelai announced that it was time to go to Luke's. Lorelai, Rory, Chris, Colin, Finn, Tristan and Logan Dean all walked over to Luke's. The guys but two medium sized table together. They sat Logan, Rory, Dean, Chris, Lorelai, Finn, Colin, and Tristan

"So, have you two danced together before" Lorelai asked Logan and Rory as they sat down, thinking they were too coordinated to be their first time.

"No, why?" Rory asked even though she knew why her mom asked.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you danced together at one of Grandma's parties. You two just look like you've done it before."

"I'll say" Dean said under his breath, everyone looks at him but no one comments

"No at Grandma's parties I usually dance with Finn, if I dance at all."

"So you _are_ trying to take my boy toy away from me." Lorelai said in mock outrage

"Don't worry Lore, Love, you're the only Gilmore I got eyes for" Finn said while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I'm not pretty enough for you" Rory said with the Bambi look to Finn

"I didn't- I mean- Um…." Finn stuttered out

"Let's change the subject before Finn gets into trouble," Colin said

"Yea, Let's. Tell us Ace; how you and Tristan know each other, we thought you didn't interact with society, except us." Logan said

"I go to school with him," Rory said,

"So, You know Mary. Tell us about Mary." Finn asked in an eager voice (A.N they didn't hear when Tristan called her Mary.)

"They know about Mary" Rory asked Tristan with raised eyebrows not knowing how much they knew about Mary

"So, you know her" Colin asked, getting a feeling that Rory was Mary

""Yea, you could say that" Rory said cryptically

"I thought he called you Mary" Dean interjected, being a jerk.

"Wait, Ace, 99, Bonnie. Is also Mary?" Finn said with laughter in his voice

"My daughter is the Chilton Mary," Chris said in a panic voice.

"You wanna know the worst part. She didn't know what Mary meant." Lorelai said with a laugh.  
"Well Miss Lorelai Leigh, you are on talented woman," Finn said with admiration in his voice

"And why is that Finny"

"You can make even the biggest womanizers; follow you around like a lost puppy dog." Finn said with a smirk.

"I do not follow her around like a lost puppy dog." Tristan protested

"Well, mate, I'm not just talking about you" Finn said like it was oh-so obvious

"Then who else? Dean follows her around like a lost puppy dog, but he's not a womanizer." Tristan said, shooting a glare at Dean, who had been glaring at any of the guys who spoke to Rory.

"Well, there's Logan, Colin, and I hate to say it but myself. We are all under Miss Gilmore's spell. She is a siren, and she is singing her song. Don't you hear it?" Finn said in a dramatic voice, complete with dramatic hand gestures., everyone else couldn't help but laugh. Rory was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't shake your head like that Ace, it's true. You got us all wrapped around you finger. All you got to do is call and we will drop everything to come and see ya." Logan said. Finn, Colin and Tristan just nodded.

"Can we talk about something other that how MY GIRLFRIEND has you guys wrapped around her finger." Dean asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sure" was all Logan said thinking of a good Rory story to share, to show Dean that Rory and Ace are two different people.

"So Ace, - Logan started

"Why do you call her Ace? All the time. It's annoying," Dean asked out of frustration

"Yea, I'm a little curious too. You never call her Rory. It's always Ace. In fact none of you four guys call her Rory." Chris stated

"Well, the reason I call her Ace as in Ace Reporter. That's how it started anyway. Then it got added, that she is an Ace at debates, and at poker." Logan explained, with a pointed look at the poker remark.

"Hey it's not my fault that you don't believe me when I say I'm good at something." Rory defended.

"Why do I sense a great story here?" Lorelai asked, while looking at Logan.

"Cause there is" Logan said with a smirk

"It's not that great" Rory replied.

"No it is" Finn and Colin, piped in.

"Let's let them judge it shall we," Logan said. Rory just waved her hand to have him continue.

"Well, one weekend, Ace came down to Andover. She came to our dorm where we had already had a poker game set up. She asked if she could join. All the guys, which were about 10 said yes before Colin, Finn or I could say no. Robert, who I hate, had the idea for strip poker, thinking Rory would suck and before we could veto it, she said yes. The three of us kept trying to tell her no, she doesn't want to do that, we are very good. She would not listen. So we start the game and she lost two hands and took off her sweatshirt and t-shirt, so she still had on a cami- thing and jeans. The guys were like 'yea, we're going to see a hot girl naked and we don't have to do anything for it'. Well she then won all hands and we were all down to the boxers. Ace then said that she has won many amateur tournaments." Logan said. The guys were laughing, even Chris. Dean was fuming.

"Mary has played strip poker," Tristan said

"No, I WON strip poker." Rory countered with a smirk.

"What about the time we convinced Rory to pull that prank with us." Finn said with a smile

"That was great." Colin.

"What prank?" Tristan asked, catching on to what, they were doing.

"Oh, well our friend Steph, was upset that she was dumped by her boyfriend, and she kept saying, 'how ugly she is', 'how no one loves her'. So me and Colin stormed into her class, we started saying how we are in love with her, how she is the greatest girl ever, then Rory came into the room, saying she couldn't be with Logan anymore because she wanted Steph and she was a Lesbian. Steph was so shocked, she realized it was a joke and ran to us gave us a hug and kiss Rory right on the lips. It was great." Finn said, smiling at the memory

"Well, I can no longer call you, Mary." Tristan said while looking at Rory

"Why?" Rory said utterly confused.

"Well, you've played strip poker and made out with a girl. It's now Mary Magdalene." Tristan said with a wink, Dean was glaring at him

"It was not making out. It was one kiss and I didn't even kiss back." Rory protested, but smiling at the memory

"No, you wait until you soused to kiss back" Finn said with a smirk and a wink

"Uh, Rory, can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked obviously trying to curb anger, Rory just stood up and followed Dean outside.

"So, around those guys, you're a slut," Dean said in an eerily calm voice

"How am I a slut?" Rory said trying to stay calm

"Oh, I don't know Rory, playing strip poker, kissing girls, hugging on all the guys. Calling Fred -or whatever the hell his name is- your 'exotic boy toy'." Dean said while his voice steadily rising.

"Screw you, Dean. IF you don't like the way I act when I'm with them then we are done." Rory said looking him straight in the eyes.

"FINE, BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN THEY GET BORED OF FUCKING YOU, AND BREAK YOUR HEART," Dean yelled, Rory just looked at him in disgust, and walked into the diner.

"We broke up" Rory said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, honey we need to have a wallowing night." Lorelai said with conviction

"No, I'm not upset or sad about it. I don't wanna wallow." Rory said with the last part in a whiny voice.

"Honey, do you remember what happen last time you didn't wallow." Lorelai said with a pointed glance to Tristan.

"What did you do to my sweet little Rory? How could you? She was vulnerable. She was-"Finn yelled in mock outrage. Before Rory interrupted him

"Finny, it's ok." Rory said

"What did you do last time you didn't wallow? And what does it have to do with Dugrey?" Colin asked.

"Oh, um, Dean broke up with me on our three month anniversary and I went to a party. Tristan and his girlfriend had a fight and broke up, we ended up in the piano room alone together-" Rory started but got interrupted by Finn

"- and you knocked boots" Finn said

"No, we kissed" Rory said

"And then you ran away crying" Tristan injected

"Oh was it that bad?" Finn asked Rory while putting a hand on her arm for comfort.

"No, I was just confused." Rory said in a sad voice. "I'm rethinking the whole wallowing thing though. We should have a movie night." Rory said

"Do you really not want to kiss me again?" Tristan said with a pout

"Aww, poor Trissy." Rory says and leans to act like she will give him a quick peck on the lips, but the says, "I really don't"

"Well how bout you all join our wallowing session. It will be fun" Rory said while getting up.

"Yeah will be there," Logan said for everyone, They all got up and walk to the Gilmore's for their Famous Movie night.

* * *

A.N. So I'm not doing the actual Deb. Ball. the next episode i play off of is "Run Away Little Boy". I don't know if i will have Tristan leaving. I might. tell me what you think 


	5. Chapter 5 The new people

A.N. Omg. the response is amazing. Bold wording is lines I took directly from the show. Italics are thoughts.

I would like to thank all reviewers. You're awesome. I love you all

**

* * *

**

**TEACHER: Believe it or not, Shakespeare probably never intended his plays to be read by students sitting at decks more concerned with getting A's than with the fate of Macbeth. His plays were meant to be experienced, lived. So with that in mind, together with my third period Shakespeare, you'll be split up into five groups and each group will assume responsibility for one act of Romeo and Juliet, which will be performed a week from Sunday. You will nominate the director; you will cast the scene, rehearse the scene, and interpret the scene in your own individual manner. Last year, we did Richard the Third. One group did their scene as the Mafiosi. Another set theirs during the Roman Empire. And, my favorite, the climactic last scene was set during the final days of the Sonny and Cher show. Just remember, whatever interpretation you choose should highlight the themes you see in the scene. And if the love of the Bard's language still doesn't inspire you, remember this will be fifty percent of your final grade. **

"**Act five."**Madeline said in a cheery voice

"**Act five."**Louise said, trying to remember what happened in act five

"**Act five?"**Paris asked Rory

"**Act five."**Rory said disappointed that she is stuck with Paris

"**Why don't they just sew our sides together and rename us Chang and Eng**_?" _Paris deadpanned

The girls get up, walk out the door, and begin to discuss the play

"**So, I say we meet in the cafeteria. The acoustics are very similar to the Grand Hall,"** Paris said, in her usual authority tone.

**"Well, well, well. Look whose back from suspension."** Louise said

"**Tristan got suspended again?"** Rory asked in disbelief

"_Oh, like you hadn't noticed he'd been gone?"_ Paris said sarcastically

"What did he do?" Rory asked, glaring at Paris

"**Took apart Mr. McCaffey's car and put it back together in the science building hallway."**Madeline said

"Why does that sound familiar?" Rory said to herself but came out, louder, the girls give her a look

"What did you say, Rory?" Louise asked

"Uh, oh nothing. So when are we meeting?" Rory asked trying to get attention off her.

"After school, in the cafeteria. Don't be late" Paris said while walking off

Rory was left by herself; she was watching Tristan interact with Duncan and Bowman. It was a lot like the way Logan, Colin and Finn interacted_He really needs to stay away from them. I'll talk to him tonight and tell him about it Rory thought to her self._

The boys have been spending a lot of time in Stars Hallow after the Deb. Ball. Usually Tristan drove Rory home, he would hang out with them until Logan, Colin, and Finn left. Rory had yet to figure out that the boys were expelled from Andover, and were going to be starting Chilton tomorrow.

No one, at school, knew that Rory and Tristan became friends. Tristan stopped harassing her in school, everyone just assume that he got bored of her. Tristan quit harassing her because in school because he enjoyed being her friend and knew that Logan liked her, and he didn't want Logan to think he was trying to get her.

GG

"Hey" Rory said as she walked into the cafeteria

"Hey" Madeline and Louise chorused

"Where's Paris, she told me not to be late why is she?" Rory said, "And who are you" Rory asked the boy sitting by her

"I'm Brad from 3rd" the boy said in a timid voice

"He's the solution to the lack of testosterone problem we have. Ain't that just dandy" Louise said with disgust

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to get the props" Paris barked as coming into the room. "

"We are doing classic Elizabethan."

"Why Elizabethan, the point of this-" Rory began to protest

"-is to get an 'A'" Paris finished

"Alright since we are short on boys, Brad's Romeo." Paris said with disgust

"Well, looks like everyone is here, hey" Tristan said as he walked in the room and sat down by Rory, giving her a wink, Rory looked at him confused.

"What are you doing? This is a meeting," Paris demanded

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Uh, Professor Anderson forgot to include me when she made up the groups, so she told me to pick one." Tristan explained smirking. He picked that group since he saw Logan would be in it to, and wanting to see Logan and Rory be Romeo and Juliet

"Then, pick another group." Paris snipped.

"Yeah, well Summer's in act 1, Beth and Jessica are in act 2, Kate's in act 3, and uh, Claire, Kathy, and Mary are in act 4. So this is the only one free of ex-girlfriends." Tristan explained

"Wow, I never thought I would be punished for having good taste." Paris deadpanned

"_Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all_?" Tristan said with mock hurt, Rory couldn't help but smile.

"_Yes, we have great need. You can be our Romeo."_ Louise suggested with a lustful gaze to Tristan.

"Brad is Romeo!" Rory objected

"Brad can't even give a 2 minute speech." Louise countered

"No." was all Paris said

"_She's kind of right, Paris. Tristan was born to be Romeo."_ Madeline stated

"What about me, I thought I was born to be Romeo." A male voice came from the door, and was walking toward them "Hey, Ace, miss me?" the voice said as he came to stand behind Rory's chair

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Paris barked out. Louise and Madeline were, staring at the guy

"Logan Huntzberger, The professor assigned me to this group," Logan said while sticking his hand out to greet everyone,

"Louise Grant" Louise said in a lustful voice while sticking her hand out, Logan kissed it

"Madeline Lynn" Madeline said in a cheery voice and following Louise's lead.

"Nice to meet such beautiful ladies" Logan said charmingly. Rory tried to cough back a laugh.

"Something wrong, Ace?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows. Madeline and Louise sent her envy glares

"Have those lines every worked?" Rory said while laughing, she started to lose her balance and leaned into Tristan for support

"No one has ever turned them down" Logan said "Expect you, Ace," Logan corrected when Tristan snorted

"What's with blonde playboys giving you nicknames" Paris sniped

"How do you guys know each other?" Louise asked, ever the gossip queen.

"Logan's in love with me." Rory said before Logan could answer

**If she only knew, **Logan thought

"Rory, Love, save me," Finn said while walking into the room and kneeling in front of Rory

"Rory's here?" Colin asked while walking behind Finn "Hey 99"

"How do you guys know Rory? And 99?" Louise asked.

"They are in love with me too. And 99, as in Maxwell Smart and 99. Get Smart" Rory explained

"My, my, you are one talented girl." Louise said with envy in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Rory said confused

"I mean, you had Dean, and now you have four gorgeous, rich guys in love with you. That takes talent," Louise explained and Madeline nodded in agreement

"Oh it's not talent. It's genetic," Another voice said, a female voice

"STEPH!" Rory squealed, while running to give her a hug "What are you doing here"

"Well I heard the guys got kicked out of school, and were coming here. You know me, not liking being alone, so I came here too" Steph explained

"So, you can help me wrangle the four stooges?" Rory asked

"Four? You mean three." Steph said

"No, four. Tristan." Rory said while pointing to Tristan

"Hey, I'm Tristan Dugrey" Tristan said to Steph, and sticking his hand out

"Stephanie Vanderbilt" Steph replied while Tristan kissed her hand

"Ok, can we quit discussing Rory's personal life? If you aren't in this group come back in 20 minutes when we are done talking. Logan, sit down." Paris barked out, Logan just nodded his head, grabbed Rory's wrist and pulled her out of her seat, and sat down and pulled her into his lap. Earning more glares from the girls. Colin, Finn and Steph let

"Comfy?" Paris asked sarcastically

"Very," Logan replied while putting a hand on Rory's waist "what about you, Ace"

"Yes, very comfy" Rory said, while grinding her ass into Logan's lap, earning a groan. _Serves him right_, Rory thought, Tristan just laughed at their interactions _'they are so clueless' he thought_

"Ok, so, Tristan is Romeo. Rory, Juliet, Logan, Romeo understudy. Any questions?" Paris asked

"Yea, why am I Juliet" Rory asked

"**You're Juliet. You're the best public speaker here, you definitely have that waif thing down, and you'll look great dead. Next order of business. I did some location scouting this morning, and I think the courtyard outside. . .**_ ."_

Logan tuned out the rest of Paris's speech. _Why can't I be Romeo? I don't want Tristan kissing my Ace, wait… my Ace, she isn't mine, I don't even want her to be mine… do I? Oh shit I'm falling for the resident Ace reporter._

Tristan noticed how happy the pair seemed to be _they are so clueless_

After the meeting let out, Logan, Rory and Tristan went to go meet up with Colin, Finn and Steph.

"How bout Luke's" Rory said as she linked arms with Steph and walked out the school to Steph's car. The guys had no choice but to follow.

* * *

A.N 2; Next chapter will be Luke's and they more of the play. I hope you enjoyed the chapter 


	6. Chapter 6 getting busted

A.N: Sorry it's been like a week since I have last updated. Got busy with friends telling me to live up my !8th b-day, so for about 4 days I was at their houses, and couldn't write. Then i lost my muse. Thank you too all who reviewed my story, You rock, seriously, you guys make me feel great. I love you all.

"_How bout Luke's" Rory said as she linked arms with Steph and walked out the school to Steph's car. The guys had no choice but to follow._

At Luke's

The girls at Luke's for five minutes when the boys showed up.

"Thanks for wanting on us." Logan said sarcastically

"Hey, we waited to order." Steph protested. When they guys sat down, everyone ordered.

"So, who was that blonde girl? She was… intense." Steph asked

"That was Paris; she is our director for Romeo and Juliet. And yes she is intense." Rory explained.

"So, what are you really doing here, Steph?" Rory asked

"I told you, the guys got kicked out. I didn't want to stay in Boston by myself so, I asked Dad if I could rent an apartment and come to Chilton. He said no, to renting an apartment, but called Lorelai and asked if I could stay with you guys she said yes so here I am." Steph explained

"You're living with me?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yea, Lorelai thought it would be fun." Steph said.

"You are going to adjust my clothes aren't you"

"Hell ya, we can't have you being a complete Mary, it will make me look like a slut. But, don't worry, you will still be conservative." Steph said with an evil smirk

"Now, I think I need to go properly introduce myself to Mr. Dugrey over there" Steph whispered to Rory.

"Dirty" Rory said with a giggle, Steph just gave her a wink and got up and went and sat by Tristan.

"So Ace, what are you doing to night?" Logan asked

"I thought I could help everyone get into character and what Romeo and Juliet." Rory suggested

"LEO" Steph squealed, and getting up and running to Rory's house

"I take it that she loves LEO" Tristan asked saying 'Leo' in a voice mimicking Steph's

"Oh yea" Rory, Logan, Finn, and Colin said in unison.

"I can deal with that" Tristan said, they all get up and follow Steph to Rory's house. The gang settled around the living room and watched Romeo and Juliet: Logan and Rory sat on the couch. Tristan and Steph sat on the floor in front of the couch. Colin and Finn laid on the floor. Everyone fell asleep after watching the movie for the second time. Lorelai woke them up at around 10 o'clock and said it was time to go home. The boys left.

The next morning, Rory woke up and saw what Steph did to her uniform. It wasn't too bad the skirt came up 2 inches above the knee (one inch hemmed) and the shirt was brought in at the waist, to give her more curves.

"Steph, I can't wear that," Rory protested but she knew is was pointless

"Why not, it will make the boys drool." Steph said while pushing Rory into the bathroom "Especially Logan" Steph said with on final push.

Rory got out of the shower and put her uniform on. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but Rory didn't want the 'boys to drool' as Steph put it. She was use to being the 'Mary' no one truly noticed her, and she liked it that way. But now that Logan, Colin and Finn were at Chilton she needed to change her appearance some, since they change her personality when they are around. _'What harm can come of it' _Rory thought. She had no idea what she was in for when she got to school. She got out of the bathroom and Steph did her hair and makeup.

When Steph and Rory arrived at school, they reached Rory's locker and Steph found out that her locker was across the hall. Everyone has noticed Rory's new look, which surprised Rory because it wasn't too noticeable and Rory thought she was never really noticed at school. Logan, Finn and Colin walked up to the girls and whistled and Finn sent out catcalls. Rory just blushed and walked to class. Rory found out that they all had the same classes. Logan had somehow charmed all the teachers into letting them all sit together, something about being behind and Rory could help them catch up. Steph noticed how Logan would always steal glances of Rory during class and how when they were in groups, he would touch her more that usual. _ I'm gonna have to talk to that boy, _she thought At lunch, they all sat together, or course Rory and Logan sat next to each other. The interesting thing was, instead of the group talking, they were having their own private conversation. Finn, Colin, Steph and Tristan all exchanged looks.

"They are clueless," Tristan, said, everyone nodded

"What can we do to wake them up to each other," Steph asked

"I got an idea," Tristan said

"Me too" Finn exclaimed

What's yours Finn" Colin said in a monotone voice, knowing it would be out there

"We lock them in a room and not let the out until the confess they like each other or until they screw" Finn suggested

"…Or we could get them to kiss" Tristan said

"Those are both stupid ideas," Colin said

" How could we get them to kiss?" Steph asked, thinking it could work

"Well, I'm feeling a little sick" Tristan said and started to cough. Colin and Finn look confused. Steph gets happy

"That is great!" Steph said while bouncing in her chair

"Mind filling us in, Doll" Finn asked

"Well, for Romeo and Juliet, I'm Romeo, Logan's my understudy. Rory is Juliet." Tristan said with a smirk

"That is crazy enough to work." Colin said

"Will someone please explain it to me!" Finn yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room, sans Rory and Logan.

"Finn sit your exotic ass down" Steph yelled in a whisper

When Finn sat down Tristan explained to him what he would do.

"Ok since Logan is my understudy, I will fake sick during rehearsals and then Logan will take over, the kiss feel the spark, wham, bam, boom, they wake up their feelings." Tristan said with a smirk

"That's bloody brilliant, mate" Finn exclaimed

**After School Stars Hollow**

Steph, Tristan, Colin, and Finn were sitting in Luke's, Rory and Logan said that they needed to study.

"Do you really think they are studying?" Finn asked

"Rory yes. Logan, no way in hell." Colin said with a grin.

"I say we go get them, we need to get to Patty's" Tristan said and made a face when he said Patty's.

They all got up and went to Rory's house

"Lorelai, my love, are you here!" Finn yells attempting to make his presence know. They here a male curse and a female groan.  
"What they hell was that." Steph asked in a whisper. They quietly walk towards the Kitchen when Logan walks out running a hand thorough his hair. His lips are swollen and his face is a little flushed.

"Hey, man, whatcha doing" Colin said with a smirk. Before Logan could say anything, Rory stumbles out of her room, pulling down on her shirt. Her lips are swollen, face red, and clothes wrinkled. Logan turns his head to make sure she's ok and they notice his hickey.

"BLOODY HELL, MATE, YOU SAID YOU WERE STUDYING" Finn exclaimed

Tristan smirks and says "He was, Finn, the anatomy of Mary"

"Sorry, to break up this booty call but we go to get to Patty's" Steph said. Steph grabs Rory by the arm and drag her out of the house. The guys look at Logan

"Come on Tristan we don't want to be late. Paris would have our balls." Logan says and makes a beeline to the door.

* * *

So next chapter will have some drama. but it will be short lived. hope you like it  



	7. Chapter 7 rehearsals

Miss Patty's

Paris was explaining everything about their scene, but no one was listening. Madeline and Louise were gossiping about who gave Logan that hickey. Steph was trying to pry Rory, same with Tristan and Logan, for answers and the sexual tension between Logan and Rory was unmistakable to Logan, Tristan, Steph and Rory.

"Okay why isn't anyone listening to me?" Paris demanded

"We are trying to figure out who's oozing the sexual tension and who gave Logan that hickey." Louise answered. Rory ducked her head to hide the blush. Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights. Steph and Tristan were trying to keep a straight face.

"Well figure it out after we rehearse." Paris ordered. Rory and Tristan went through the scene perfectly about 3 time.

"Now I want to see how the understudies do. Logan, front and center." Paris started "you and Rory will go through the scene first." Rory and Logan's face paled. Tristan and Steph smirked in victory, Tristan didn't have to fake sick

Rory and Logan went through the scene perfectly until it got near the kiss

"_Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?" _Logan called out.

"Thus with a kiss, I die. Tristan even got it right, why can't you"

"Hey!" Tristan protested.

Thus with a kiss, I die. Right. And then I kiss her, right?" Logan said sheepishly

"You say thus with a kiss, I die, then die" Paris barked out.

"Why can't you get this, man? You've done skits before. You've kissed girls, so that can't be it. Why can't you kiss Rory?" Tristan said with a knowing smirk. Logan just glared at him. Steph and Tristan started snickering. Rory and Logan started to blush.

"Yea, 99, you've done skits with me; I know you don't have a problem with kissing. So why are you tensing up, and getting all nervous?" Steph said, as Rory got up and pulled her by the arm outside

"We're taking 5!" Rory yelled, Steph and Rory start talking on the stairs

"You know" Rory stated

"Know what?" Steph said, feigning innocence

"That me and Logan are hooking up"

"You mean hooking up, like getting together, boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Or hooking up, as in having hot passionate sex at every possible moment"

"I mean, we fool around making-out, do a little more than make out but, not sex." Rory said in a shy voice, while sitting down, head in her hands.

"Why do you sound so upset by it?" Steph asked, while sitting down and rubbing Rory's back, comfortingly

"Because I am. I want Logan, I always have. I started this 'thing' thinking I wasn't wanting a relationship. Logan doesn't do relationships, so I wasn't leading him on, but now, I want more with Logan" Rory said, looking sad

"Oh, honey" Steph engulfed Rory in a hug

Meanwhile

"Logan, we got to talk, man" Tristan said, they went to a corner.

"You know" Logan said, shyly

"What are you doing with her?" Tristan asks

"We're hooking up" still shy

"You mean setting the grounds to a boyfriend/girlfriend hooking up right? Cause if it's the hooking up where you have quickies in the girl's bathroom, then me, Colin and Finn will kick your ass."

"We make- out. We don't have sex. It's what she wants"

"You're joking right"

"No"

"You are so fucking stupid" Tristan says with a laugh

"What" Logan says getting defensive.

"Do you honestly think that's what she wants?"

"She's the one that came to me with the idea. I know she's not ready for a relationship yet so, I gave her this, in hopes she will want something more

"FIVE IS UP" Paris barked out. Logan and Tristan walk to the group, Logan notices Steph and Rory on the stairs the haven't moved

"Rory, Steph, get your asses in here," Paris yelled at them

"In a minute, Paris" Steph said while going back to talking to Rory. She catches Tristan's eyes and motions him over.

"Go get us five cups of coffee from Luke's" Steph said Tristan just nodded. Logan is watching from the back ground, Paris comes up and talks to him.

"She did that to you didn't she?" Paris asks

"What are talking about?" Logan replies but never taking is eyes off Rory.

"Well two things, one that hickey" Logan just gave a nod "and two made you a love sick puppy, and you wouldn't want it any other way"

"What are you talking about?"

"She got you to fall for her. She always does it. Makes complete playboys fall at her feet, making them into little puppy dogs, that follow her around, cater to her every whim. The best part is, she doesn't even know she does it, or even that she can." Paris stated "and I'm guessing by the look on your face, you didn't know what she did until recent. Ok so I'll give you some advice. She is a great girl. Do not hurt her. Don't go after her for sex. One she's not like that, and two she deserves more than that." Logan just looked at her in disbelief

"She's one of my best friends, and why is everyone assuming I'm using her for sex. She's the one the started this 'thing', not me." Logan said getting a little angry.

"But you agreed to it, knowing how she is, you agreed" Paris stated, Logan just looks at her, and shakes his head

"He was right, I'm stupid. But, I want her, she was offering this up."

"Alright, Logan, Steph get your asses in here, you're up." Paris barked out

"I thought Rory and Logan were doing this scene" Madeline asked, oblivious to what just occurred

"Well I changed my mind. Can I do that?" Paris spitted out sarcastically

Madeline and Louise just look at each other. Tristan comes in with the coffee Steph asked him to get. Steph and Logan were working on the scene. Tristan went to talk to Rory

"So, what are you doing?" Tristan asked, Rory knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You and Logan have already talked about it" Rory stated

"But, I want you side."

"We're hooking up, making out that's it."

"You're that type of girl."

"Well that what you get, for falling for the resident Casanova."

"You want more though

"I want Logan, I always have. I started this 'thing' not wanting a relationship. Logan doesn't do relationships, so I'm not leading him on" Rory said, looking sad

"Rory, you're turning yourself into something you're not. You can't do a just physical relationship, especially with your best friend."

"Well, I don't want a relationship. I always end up with a broken heart."

"Newsflash; in this relationship you will get the same thing." Tristan got interrupted by Paris calling rehearsals over and everyone was to meet at school tomorrow night by six, for the play


	8. Chapter 8 mind set

A.N. Ok this was suppose to be up Wensday but I went job hunting, and yesterday, my cmoputer wouldn't turn on. So here it is. I know it's really short, but it's only a filler. The whole point of this chapter is to explain Rory and Logan's relationship and their frame of mind of it.

Colin and Finn were waiting at Rory's house, waiting for everyone to get back from play practice. They had been trying to figure out how long Rory and Logan have been 'studying anatomy' as Tristan so modestly put it.

"Do you really think he started this string less relationship with her?" Finn asked

"I don't know, but it's the only way to explain how it happened." Colin reasoned.

"All I got to say; Logan is a fucking lucky bloke. I mean it's Bonnie; we have all had some fantasies about her. He gets her with out the hassles and drama of a relationship. Lucky bastard."

"Do you think it could just be a fluke. You know a 'once in a lifetime' deal."

"I wanna know how I can get that 'once in a lifetime' deal" Before Colin could reply Steph and Rory stormed into the house. Steph stopped and looked at the boys

"What are you doing just sitting there, go make coffee and get some rocky road." Steph ordered. Just then Logan and Tristan walked in "never mind" Steph glared at Logan then stormed into Rory's room

"Ok, what happened, mate?" Finn asked

"We're hooking up" Logan replied, getting ready for Finn's temper to flare

"Fucking lucky bastard" was all Finn said. Logan just looked at him confused, as did Tristan.

"Ok, what happened to get you into Rory's bedroom. Spare all saucy details. Finn might have a heart attack" Colin asked

"Well, we were talking, after school, in her room. She told me about this TV show that she was watching, how this girl decided that she would have a non-exclusive summer- time fling, just in the fall. Rory made a comment about how she wanted to know what that was like. I said that she couldn't handle it, and she said she could with the right type of guy, then she kissed me. I asked her if she was sure, she wanted this with me. She said she at least wanted it with someone she trusted, she kissed me again and well, the rest is as the say, history." Logan explained.

"So our little resident Mary is no more," Finn said with a pout

"No, she's still a virgin, to the best of my knowledge. We didn't have sex, some one bellowed for their mistress before we could even get close to there."

"So, basically in a month we can beat your ass." Colin said

"What! Why" Logan yelled

"Well, that's usually how long your bedmates last. So in about a month, Rory will be heartbroken, and we kick your ass." Finn explained

"No, look if anyone is going to be heartbroken it's me. I agreed to this knowing Rory doesn't want a relationship, she want us to be 'non- exclusive'. When she decides she wants more, which she will, I'll give her more. These are on her terms not mine. If it were up to me we would be in a real relationship," Logan explained, everyone just nodded

Meanwhile in Rory's room

"So, how did you end up here, with Casanova?" Steph asked

"Well, I was telling him about this show I've been watching, about how this girl wants to have this non- exclusive summer-fling, except in the Fall, with this guy, and how I wanted something like that with him."

"Hey, watch that show. Also, he thinks they are 'meant to be' and doesn't he do, and says, things to make her see that they are 'meant to be'. She actually forces him to date other girls and then gets mad when he does. And then she sleeps with this guy who she claims to hate, he walks in on it, he get mad, and then they get together for real Yea, 9, that's really going to work, Logan does go for that kind of drama"

"Well, I want Logan. I figure I could do it his way for a while. If I'm unhappy with it, I'll end it."

"Ok girly, as long as you know what you're doing" Steph said while walking out of the room

"I do know what I'm doing" Rory replied 'at least I hope' Rory thought to her self


	9. Chapter 9 shopping

A.N. Ok so i reread my last chapter, there were reviewers that said the show was 'One Tree Hill', I had no clue what they were talking about. So i reread it and I referenced 'One Tree Hill', and i didn't mean to do it. I was watching old recordings that i had and those show were on when i was doing this chapter. But yes, the reference is about Brooke and Lucas, and the guy she claim to hate was Chris Keller. The real actors are: Sophia Bush (Brooke) Chad Michael Murray (Lucas) and Tyler Hiltion (Chris Keller). Sidenote I highly recommend Tyler's album. It's awesome. So now I'm ranting so on with the story.

The next day the group was getting ready for the play. Rory was getting ready with the help of Steph. Tristan was plotting, _'How can I make Logan see Rory's not happy in this relationship'. _ As if on cue, his cell phone rang, it was Steph.

"Hey Steph"

"_What are you going to do"_

"I'm fine and you?" Tristan said sarcastically, trying to stall Steph scheming

"_Hush you, we both know that they aren't happy, we both know the are too proud to change it. What are we going to do?"_

"I say we not meddle, the second Logan thinks someone is going to make a move for Rory, his Ace, he will do something. That will either really piss her off or make her realize what she wants."

_"I guess" _Steph said with a sigh _"or we can meddle"_

"Or we could not"

"Trissy, you're no fun" Steph whined.

"Well, tough, now I got to go get ready for the play." Tristan said then hung up.

He had been trying to thing of ways to get Rory and Logan to figure out that they were both unhappy. He also knew that if he teamed up with Steph that nothing good will come of it. Steph would want to do something drastic and end up with Logan and Rory mad at them, and he knew he couldn't say no to Steph

The play went by smoothly, except for the kiss. Tristan felt weird that he was going to kiss the girl that his best friend loves, right in front of said friend. So Tristan made they kiss short and sweet.

Steph was watching Logan throughout Rory's performance. She say the look in his eyes, love pride, a little lust, and then when the kiss came jealousy. Steph knew right then and there that this relationship would end, when a real threat tried to move in on Rory.

After the play everyone went to Luke's.

"Rory you were great." Steph gushed.

"Yea, B, you got the whole chaste thing down" Finn said

"That could be because she is chaste, Finn" Colin said

"Hence the Mary nickname. Wow I just thought Tristan didn't know her name," Finn said sarcastically everyone just laughed

"Yea, Ace, looks like I have to add another reason for the nickname" Logan said with a wink, Rory blushed

"You know, Juliet wouldn't be anything without a Romeo" Tristan said, fishing for compliments

"Aww, Trissy feeling neglected" Rory cooed, while pinching his cheeks.

"HAHA funny MARY"

"Trissy you were great" Steph gushed.

"So did anyone hear about the costume party next weekend?" Finn asked

"Yea, me and 99 are going shopping tomorrow after school." Steph said, Rory looked at her

"Why wasn't I told?" Rory asked in mock offense

"You were" Steph simply stated

"When?"

"Just now." Steph said with a smirk "oh and you can't pick out your own costume."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I already know what I want you to be. We are going to be matching so we can't have dates" Steph explained, Logan's face fell. He was going to ask Rory to go to the party with him. And Steph picking out the costume could be down right lethal to him.

After school the next day Rory and Steph went to the costume store in the Hartford mall.

"So, what are we going as?" Rory asked.

"An angel and a devil." Steph said

"Let me guess; I'm the angel and you're the devil."

"Yupper" Steph said with a smile

Steph found the out fit she wanted Rory to wear; it was white corset that cinched at the waist and made her boobs look bigger and she found a white miniskirt that was 10 inches above the knee. And she would wear white stilettos. When Rory tried it one and walked out, at the same time Finn walked in.

"Damn, Bonnie, when Logan, or any man for that matter, looks at you they will need an ice cold shower." Finn said while giving her the complete once over " And on that note, I'll be seeing ya." Finn said and walked, rather fast, to his car. Steph and Rory busted out laughing.

"Oh yea, this is the costume" Steph said while pushing Rory back into the dressing room to change.

"You know it's amazing how we are so different, but we still think the same." Rory said while changing

"What do you mean?"

"This was pretty much the exact costume I was planning on wearing" Rory said with a smirk. "Now let's get my halo and your costume" Steph's costume was just like Rory's only everything was red.

After Finn left the store he ran into Colin and Tristan.

"Hey, man, what's that grin for?" Colin asked

"Well, I just ran into the lovely Bonnie and Blondie team. And saw Bonnie's costume. Let me just say if I would actual see that in heaven then I will quit all sins I am committing." Finn said

"Mary's going as an angel, how original" Tristan said sarcastically

"Oy, mate, if you saw the costume you wouldn't be so sarcastic." Finn said while look to the sky, as if thanking god.

"You must be exaggerating. Rory wouldn't wear something that sexy, not to a party. She will be covered up." Colin reasoned, mainly to keep all images of Rory scantily clad out of his head.

"Fine, see for your self mate. But do me a favor, make sure the four of us got to the party together, I want to make damn sure I see Logan's face when he sees his precious Ace, dressed like that." Finn said then left

Colin and Tristan continued, walking to the costume store when they saw Steph and Rory walking out holding their bags.

"Hey boys" Steph said

"Hey, so what are you two going as?" Tristan asked, wanting to know if what Finn said was really true.

" You will just have to wait and see" Steph said cryptically, then linked her and Rory's arm and walked away.

Colin and Tristan walked into the store, and the cashier had a look of shock of his face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Colin asked

"Yea, man. I just saw their costumes and my god, I wish I was going to be where ever they will be wearing those thing to."

"What did they look like?" Tristan asked thinking maybe Finn wasn't lying

"Well, they had these," the cashier pointed to the type of costume the girls tried on. Colin and Tristan's eyes went as big as saucers and jaws dropped

"Ain't no way in hell, Mary would wear this," Tristan said while holding up the white outfit to his body.

"If Mary is the brunette then there is a way in hell she would." The cashier said

"Logan is so dead. I knew when Steph said she was dressing them that, it would be slightly dangerous, but this is down right lethal.

"I'll have the camera" Tristan said, Colin just grinned. They picked up their costumes and left, thinking of how dead Logan will be come Friday night.


End file.
